Expressions of the Secret Lovers
by Rockien
Summary: Eli and Clare! I LOVE them! I dont like summeries cuz they give the story away! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: What the Heart Wants

**Chapter 1: What the Heart Wants**

**(Clare's POV)**

Eli. I barely know him, yet I think I love him. His cocky attitude, his sparkling green eyes, and his soft, luscious deep brown hair that I could just twirl in my hand for hours. As I was closing my locker, getting ready to go to my only class with Eli, he's suddenly there hiding behind it.

"Oh my gosh!" I jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"But it's so much fun," Eli whispered. "You look so cute when your breathing hard from the shock and your hair is a mess."

He moved closer to me, we had a LOVE and love relationship. _Please kiss me! I'll die if you don't. _His lips were just an inch away from mine.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Eli said pulling back. The suddenness and fastness of his movements left me back a step. I lost my balance, Eli instantly caught me. "Are you alright Clare?"

"Yea," I whispered.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked, I could hear his concern for me. _He cared about me?_

"Kiss me," I said so quietly I barely heard myself.

"What?" Eli said, he didn't hear me.

"Kiss me," I said a little loud, but still only audible by me.

"Clare speak up! I can't hear a word your saying!" Eli was getting confused and annoyed.

"Kiss me damn it!" I almost shouted, I was seriously tired of playing "hot and cold" with Eli. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I needed to feel his hands on my skin, caressing me.

"Wha-at?" Eli was shocked by my outburst.

_Seriously Eli? _I thought to myself. I closed the distance between us. My lips touched his and he froze, literally. I swear his mind stop working at that moment, he could have been dead.

I pulled away to look at his face, his amazingly beautiful face.

"I, uh, got-to go now." Eli staggered out. He almost ran away from me, to our English class. I felt tears fall down my face. Eli rejected me! Eli didn't want me!

I flicked tears off my face only for them to be replaced by more. I ran out the door, I was **NOT **going to class and letting him see me like this.

I ran home, I had a key and my mom wasn't going to be home anytime soon and my dad is never home anymore.

I cried for what seemed like hours, soon it was 8 pm and I decided to go to bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard my laptop _Ding _telling me I had an IM.

As I walked out I realized it was Eli. I didn't bother reading it, I just signed off and went to bed expecting a long night.

**(Eli's POV)**

She. Kissed. Me. I've wanted to that with her since the moment I saw her, shy and so innocent.

She caught me by surprise and I froze. When she pulled back I was so embarrassed. I had wanted to kiss her back, but I didn't!

_Wow Eli, brilliant idea! _I said in my head. I ran off so she wouldn't see the blush formulating on my skin.

_Eli Goldsworthy doesn't blush, especially in front of the girl he might be in love with._

Once my blush faded I went to class, I wanted to explain to Clare what had happened. She wasn't there, at all during the entire class period.

When I got home it was almost 8, I was at the Dot with Adam. I instantly went to my computer and saw Clare online. I smiled and sent her a message.

**Eli-Gold49**: Hey look I'm sorry, I was shocked you kissed me so I freaked. Please Clare, I think I love you.

**Clare-e23**: Clare-e23 as Signed Off

She kisses me and doesn't care that I love her? Wait, I love her? I THINK I do, but admitting that I DO love her. Well, that more right.

I'm in love with Clare Edwards? I guess so.

**I LOVE Eli and Clare! I've been dying to start a Fan Fiction about them! If I get positive reviews I'll continue. Even if its only one good review I will continue! PLEASE MAKE ME CONTINUE! LOL! This is my first SERIOUS Fan Fiction so tell if I did it right please? Thanks and NO I do not own the characters Clare Edwards OR Eli Goldsworthy. (thou id happily own the ACTER who plays Eli on the show ;)!) **

**Thanks! I LOVE ELI AND CLARE! And if I DO continue, they WILL get together…sooner on later :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Realizing Mistakes

**Chapter 2: Realizing Mistakes**

**(Eli's POV)**

I got into my hearse and drove to school. I was STILL upset over Clare. _Was our kiss a mistake? Did she regret it? _I felt like dying, if I wasn't already dead from my past.

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Clare with Adam and Ali. "Clare!" I shout. She looks over at me, her head shies down as she blushes.

I jump out and run over to her, Ali and Adam instantly bail. But Adam winks at Clare really fast. If he weren't my friend I would of knocked him in the face! Clare. IS. MINE.

"Hey, Eli." Clare says.

"Did you get my IM?" I ask, _Please say no, say you were asleep? Just tell me you didn't ignore my feelings. _

"No," She sighed. "I was mad at you and I signed off without reading it."

"So you WERE mad?" I say suggestively. "So your NOT anymore?"

"Adam told me," Clare said.

"Told you what?"

"You like me," She whispers.

"No," I say moving closer to her. I see the pain on her face and I smile "I love you."

"Really?"

"I have since the day we met," I said, our faces inches apart. "I know I sound corny, but I when I looked into your beautiful blue eyes, I knew I had to have you. But I took it slow because I was scared of freaking you out and making you run away from the big, bad Eli. Right now, I have one thing to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?"

There was no one around us, everyone was inside the school already. She smiled and kissed me. This time I kissed her back without hesitation.

The kiss started off smooth and soft. I leaned into her making the kiss deeper. I let my tongue glaze across her lower lip, begging for access into her mouth. She granted me that access instantly. Our tongues danced together perfectly. It felt like fireworks.

_Fireworks? Since when did I kiss girls and feel "fireworks"? _I asked myself.

But after a minute I didn't care, I had Clare in my arms, the girl I loved kissing me.

She pulled back and whispered into my ear. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

I smiled and pulled her back into my arms. This is where I belong, I don't care what people say! I LOVE CLARE EDWARDS!

She was mine. And nothing can take that away from me.

**I don't mean to give spoilers away but that last line is going to backfire in Eli's face, just saying :)****. Thanks sooo much for the amazing reviews! They made me so happy they inspired me to write chapter 2! Thanks so much and I WILL be continuing this. I'll try to update with Chapter 3 later! **


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You

**Chapter 3: I Love You **

**(Clare's POV)**

He's mine! AND he loves me! His lips are so soft and a bit chapped thou. But he's still an amazing kisser. I'm his girlfriend!

Adam was right.

"_He loves you," Adam says. "Why do you think he doesn't?"_

"_Well, by the way he reacted when I kissed him!" Ali just stands there looking at us. _

"_Clare!" Eli shouts. And you know what happens next._

**(Eli's POV)**

Clare and I have been together for a two months now, but nobody knows but Adam and Ali yet. We don't want people talking about us and such. I don't care thou, she's mine.

She was laying on my bed and we were "studying". We were actually watching a horror movie, I can't remember name. But all I care about is the fact that Clare is laying in my arms, jumping closer to me every time the something pops up on the screen.

"Can we…" Clare said shuttering. "Stop…watching this?"

"But you look so cute jumping on me!" She gives me a exasperated look and I smirk and turn the movie off. "If you don't want to watch a movie…?" I trailed off suggestively.

She giggled and blushed and pecked my lips. I smirk and pull her under me. I kiss her hard on the mouth. This is going to be fun.

I laid on top of her, pressing myself onto her, making the kiss deeper. I knew she was "waiting until marriage" but I couldn't help my male hormones. She was making my mind (and pants) go crazy. Our breathing was getting hard.

I could feel the tightness in my pants become insanely painful the more we fooled around. I let my hands go under her shirt, slowly. I looked into her eyes, letting her stop me at anytime. She knew what I was doing and she nodded her head yes. I smirked and my hands grabbed her breast strongly, but with love and passion.

She let out an excited gasp. I squeezed her nipples and she moaned loudly. My parents weren't home so we could make all the noise we wanted.

I yanked her shirt off and unbuckled her bra. Her eyes filled with lust and want. She pulled my shirt off and ran her soft hands along my hard chest and stomach. I growled, insanely turned on.

**(Clare's POV)**

This was so much fun. Eli was very experienced, as I wasn't. KC never went this far with me. Suddenly, I felt a strong sucking on my left nipple.

"Oh god, yes." I moaned without thinking. I felt him smirk against it and suck harder. I let out a hard yelp.

He looked up concerned, but I just shook my head. "No, no. I'm fine. Its-" I was cut off by Eli's hand up my skirt rubbing my entrance threw my panties.

His fingers slowly pulled my panties off and threw them on the floor. Eli smirk and lifted one eyebrow. I nodded.

His smirk was cockier and I felt his middle finger thrust into me. I let out a moan. His finger moved in and out. After a minute of this his ring finger entered me then the rest other than his thumb, which was massaging my clit. My wetness was dripping into Eli's hands.

"We don't have to go any further, Clare." Eli whispered into my ear.

"I love you, Eli. And I trust you." I said. "I want to, give-ve you my-y," I was cut off by Eli suddenly kissing me hard on the mouth. His hand went up and grabbed my hand that I had my purity ring on.

He smiled and pulled it off my finger. I take it from his hand and throw it across the room.

His lips went down to my neck and he pulled my skirt off. I pulled at his belt and yanked it off of him. I undid his button and zipper and pulled his pants down and his "little one" (more of a big one *wink*) stuck instantly up, happy to be released.

I let my hands slowly rub it, feeling him get harder and harder as if it were possible. His hips moved with my hands and he moaned.

"I love you, Clare." He whispered hardly.

"I love you, too."

I pulled his boxers off and he tossed them on the floor. We were both now completely naked. "Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. He nodded too and he thrust into me.

The pain faded instantly and turned to pleasure. He looked into my eyes, waiting for me to give him the OK to move. I nodded.

He thrust in and out. Getting faster and harder every time. We were covered in sweat. We were panting hard.

Over and over. In and out. Harder and faster. We were now together in a way I've never been with anybody.

**(Eli's POV)**

I have her heart, her virginity, and her. My life couldn't get any better.

**(Clare's POV)**

It was almost a month after I gave Eli my virginity and we were closer than ever.

I English with Eli when I got a sudden feeling of nausea. I jumped from my seat and ran to the girls bathroom which was right across the hall.

I threw up into toilet and flushed it down. I rinsed my face off and walked out of the bathroom, the bell had rung while I was barfing. Eli was standing there concerned holding my stuff.

"Are you OK?" He asked concerned.

"I think," I say. "Wait what is today?"

"August 11th, why?"

August 11th? I should have started my period at least two days ago. _Oh. My God. Am I, pregnant?_

**YEAHH! I finally got it out and its my longest yet and my BEST in my opinion! Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas. I cant find who gave me the idea for this plot but if it was you tell me! I wanna give you credit! Dang I have a lot of reviews and cant find it! But I do lovee reviews! Thanks sooo much tell me if she should be or not ;) thnx!**

**-Rockien**


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**Chapter 4: The Test**

**(Clare's POV)**

"What if I am?" I asked Ali. We were in her bathroom, and I had just taken the pregnancy test Sav bought me.

"I don't know," She said. "Little St. Clare pregnant? I can just hear the gossip now."

"I know," I whispered. Sav walked and hugged me, in a friendly way. He was like my big brother.

"Its going to be alright, Clare." He said. Just a few more minutes and the test would tell us the answer.

My breathing went shallow as the test revealed it answer.

Positive.

**(Eli's POV)**

I was worried about Clare, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I wanted to hang with her after school, but she said she had to do something with Ali.

I wonder what was wrong earlier at school. She said it was food poisoning but she was instantly fine after she threw up.

I sighed, and shook my head. I needed to be doing my homework but I was too worried.

I heard my phone go off and yanked it from my pocket.

_Incoming Call: Clare_

I quickly answered. "Hey Clare-bear, how are you?" I asked.

"Eli? I need to talk to you." Clare's voice broke twice.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, well, no," She stuttered. "Uh,"

"Where are you?"

"At Ali's," She said. "Meet at the park?"

"I'll be there in ten." I say. "I love you."

"I love you, too Eli." Then we hang up.

_Is she going to dump me?_

**(Clare's POV)**

I was sitting on a bench when Eli's hearse drove up and parked. He got out and spotted me and ran over to me kissed me hard on the lips.

I smiled and kissed him back. He smirked and sat next to me. "What did you want to talk about?" Eli asked playing with my hair.

"Eli, remember earlier, when I said I had food poisoning?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"I don't have food poisoning."

"Well I sort of noticed that," He said smirking.

I pulled out the pregnancy test with the positive plus sign. "Eli I'm-I'm…" I burst into to tears and set the test on the bench. "I'm pregnant!" I called out, but it was only audible by Eli and I.

He was froze for a second then his arms went around me and he started to whip the tears away. "Your not mad? Your not going to leave me?" I ask.

"What? Clare I love you! I don't care if your knocked up." Eli said holding my face between his hands. "Its our baby, too. I'm not going to leave you." He pulled me into a hug. "Never, never ever."

I smile against his chest and I look up and kiss him on the mouth. For once in this hole pregnancy thing I was happy. Eli is mine and still mine.

And soon were going to be teenage parents.

**I was in a good mood so I wrote another chapter. Not as long but I don't like to stop writing when I'm in the "Writing mood". Should the baby be a boy or girl? Tell me! LOL thnx for being nice to me for not updating. I hope I made it worth it? If I get lots of reviews I'll update later! :)**

**-Rockien**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Out

**Chapter 5: Secrets Out**

**(Clare's POV)**

"I need to tell my parents." I said to Eli.

"I'll go with you," Eli replied. This isn't the best part of this all. My parents haven't even met Eli yet! Eli and I have only been together for three months. I have only known I was pregnant for a month!

"This is going to be awkward." I say leaning into him.

"I know, but we have to." Eli sighed.

"Well, lets go do this." I said as we walked up to my door. I unlock the door and Eli sits on the couch as I go find my mom. My dad left us a month ago and Eli let me cry on his shoulder for a week ruining his clothes' shoulders.

"Mom!" I called into her room.

"Yes, Clare?" My mom asked.

"We need to talk," I said, trying hard not to cry.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"Just come with me," I pull my mom down the stairs and into the living room with Eli.

"Who is this?" She asked as she saw him.

"This is Eli, my boyfriend." I said. "And we need to tell you something, important."

"Well, aright then."

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I said holding Eli's hand.

"Your what?" She exclaimed.

I hid my face into Eli's shoulder. "I can't believe this!" My mom continued. "What are you, too planning on doing?"

I looked into to Eli's eyes. We had planned to keep the baby, even though I was only a Sophomore and he was a Junior.

"We were planning on keeping it, Ms. Edwards." Eli said.

"Well, I can't stop you." Her voice softened. "I'm going to be a Grandma? Wow,"

"Your not going to kill me?" I asked.

"No, there's no point now. What's done is done." She sighed. "How far are you?"

"Two months," Eli and I said in unison.

"Your going to need a doctors appointment immediately then." Mom said getting up to call the doctor.

"That wasn't so bad, Clare." Eli said.

"I guess not."

"Everything's going to be OK." He said kissing me softly. I smile and kiss him back.

"We have an appointment at three o'clock today." My mom said. "You can come, too Eli."

"I'll make sure I do," he said pecking my cheek. My mom smiled knowing that the father was someone as nice and good as him.

_A couple hours later _(AKA three o'clock.)

I was laying on a uncomfortable doctors bed in an itchy hospital dress. Eli was holding my hand and my mom was on the phone, making plans for the baby.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Charles," A young man, most likely late twenties, came in holding a clipboard. He read it for a minute then looked up. "Clare Edwards, your fifteen and two months pregnant?"

"Yes," I said. Eli kissed my cheek.

"And you must be Ms. Edwards," He said gesturing to my mom, she nodded. "And you are?" He asked Eli.

"I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, I'm the father." He said.

"Ah," Dr. Charles said, He turned back to me. "So Clare how do you feel?"

"Fine?" I said it like a question.

He pulled up my dress and felt my stomach. "Hmm, your slightly showing. Any increase in hunger or peeing?"

"I've eating almost all day and I pee at least six times a day." I said.

"Normal behavior for the two month period." He said. "The peeing should increase soon, around the four month period or maybe five."

He grabbed the stomach gel and squired it on my stomach. He put the scanner thing on my stomach, it kind of hurt at first then I got use to it.

"If you look at the screen you can see the slight image of the baby." He said pointing at a TV like thing. "In a month or so you'll be able to see more details of the child."

I looked at Eli and we smiled at each other. "I love you," He whispered into my ear as Dr. Charles continued to talk, my mom being the only person listening.

"I love you, too." I say and he kisses me softly.

We brake apart to somebody "clearing their through". We look up to see everybody looking at us. I blushed at looked away at Eli, he just smiled at me.

**Wow I'm in a major writing mood! LOL! I still want to know what the baby's gender should be! Please REVIEW? It'll make me happy! ;) **

**-Rockien **


	6. Chapter 6: Gossip and Rumors

**Chapter 6: Gossip and Rumors**

**(Clare's POV)**

"So your mom didn't promise to kill you?" Ali asked shocked after I told her what my mom said.

"Nope, we did go to the doctor thou." I said.

"And?" She asked.

"The baby is healthy and the pregnancy is going fine." I said. "I'll be going back next month for a check up and a progress scan."

"That's good!" Ali said, she was excided that I was having a baby. She was going to be the Godmother.

Ali and I were so caught up in our conversation about baby clothes and the ups' and downs' of pregnancy, we didn't notice Jenna listing to us.

**(Jenna's POV)**

_Oh my god! Clare-Bear is knocked up? _I thought to myself. I ran off to KC, my boyfriend (also Clare's EX(I don't remember if I told the story of KC, Clare and Jenna but if you like Degrassi you should know it))

"KC!" I called and he walked away from his new football friends. "Guess what I just heard!"

"What, baby?" KC said putting his hand around my waist.

"Clare is knocked up!" I said.

"Wait, you mean." He made his hand make the pregnancy sign over his stomach. I nodded and his face went into a giant O shape.

"I know!" I said agreeing with his shock. "I heard Ali and Clare talking about it."

"Are you sure this isn't like the boob job thing?" He asked. I hit him and said no.

"Wow. Is it that goth kids'?" KC asked.

"I don't know!" I said "Probably!"

"Damn, little Clare having a baby?" KC said as if he were trying to put it in his mind.

"I got to go tell everyone!" I said and ran off before KC could stop me.

**(Clare's POV)**

"Are you really knocked up?" Some random kid asked me.

"Why do you care and where did you hear this?" I asked.

"Everyone knows!" She said and ran off.

"What?" I said to myself.

"Clare!" I turn around to see KC running up to me.

"Yes?" I said with a sour note in my voice.

"Are you really pregnant with goth kids' baby?" He asked.

"As a matter a fact, I am!" I said yelling. "And I don't care what anybody thinks! Its my life and if I'm having a baby then I'M having a baby! NOT YOU!" People were starting to listen, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I am 100% pregnant now.

"But why?" KC asked, a bit taken back by my yelling. "Your only fifteen!"

"Do you think I planned this?" I asked sarcastically. He looked down then looked me in the eye.

"Are you keeping it?" He asked softly.

"Yes, yes I am." I said in a room voice and I walked away to Eli's hearse.

**Dang! This many chapters in one night? I'm in a major good mood and I'm going to use it all up! LOL please review the story! Everyone's saying make the baby a girl, and I think I'm going with that, but I'm not telling until its time for the baby to come out!**

**-Rockien **


	7. Chapter 7: Complications

**Chapter 7: Complications**

**(Clare's POV)**

I just hit eight and a half months, I'm almost done with this pregnancy. I was showing now, and all I can wear is sweat pants and stretchy shirts. I'm still going to school, almost done with my Sophomore year. Eli and I are planning on getting a house together after school lets out. Oh and I had my sixteenth birthday last month.

"Your so big now, Clare." Eli loved teasing me about me belly.

I hit him lightly. "Hush up!" I said. He had his arms around my waist, supporting me and the baby in his arms, rocking me back and forth. I leaned my head into his neck and sighed against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too Clare." He stood me still and suddenly dropped to the ground on one knee. "And I promise to always love you and our baby. Clare Edwards, will marry me?"

He pulled out a little black box and opened it to reveal a small, but beautiful diamond ring on a silver band. I gasped. Then I smiled as I tried to catch my breath.

"Of course I'll marry you, Eli!" I said and hugged him. He took the ring out and put it on my finger. We admired it and he kissed me passionately.

We sat down on the couch and I felt a sudden intense pain in my stomach. I let out a crying scream and held on to my belly.

"Clare are you alright?" Eli said and my mom and Ali came running in.

"Clare?" Ali said concerned.

"Honey, are you OK?" Mom said.

I couldn't answer any of them, the pain was just too much. I felt the baby kick and thrash violently, causing more pain.

I was panting hard, my vision started to blur. Then there was water rushing out of my vagina. My water had just broke.

"We need to get her to the hospital, fast." Somebody said, I couldn't tell who. Tears started rushing down my face as they helped me up and into my mom's car.

I couldn't tell what was happening. I knew my baby was coming, but labor wasn't like this, not this early in it. Something was wrong, I could feel it in my soul. My baby. Eli's baby. Our baby.

More tears were coming down my face only these were from fear of losing the poor thing. No, I won't lose you baby. Your not going to slip away! Your mine right now! Not to be with the angels just yet. Please don't die!

"It's going to be OK, Clare." Eli said to me.

I wanted so badly to believe him. My mom pulled into the hospital and Ali and Eli helped me out. We were attacked by hospital officials and they instantly knew it was me that need the attention. Considering everyone was around me and I was the one with the baby in her stomach.

"We need to get her inside fast." Somebody called. I was being pulled into the hospital by so many people my head was spinning. I don't know what's going on anymore, there's people around me and they're all trying to help me and the baby.

"She needs to go into emergency labor surgery (I just made this up)!" Somebody else called. What? Surgery? What's wrong with my baby?

"She's not going alone!" I heard another person call.

"Only family can!" One of the hospital people called.

"I'm her mother." I assume my mom said.

"Then come on,"

"I'm the babies father, thou." Eli said.

"Then you can come too."

I was put in a wheelchair and rolled into a dark room. I could have been there for hours, or maybe minutes.

I lost track of time, my baby was thrashing more and more every second. I was panting so hard I was surprised I was still breathing.

Tears were steaming down my face the entire time. Eli was holding my hand the entire time as well.

I was taken into a darker room and they drugged me asleep.

I woke up hours later with doctors all over me and Eli gripping my hand tightly.

"Clare you need to push!" A doctor said, I knew what he meant by "push".

I pushed and shoved so hard I thought I was going to die from pain and fear. There was loud baby's cry and the pain lessened. The doctors wrapped the baby in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl."

**Awwww! I knew having a normal labor and birth was going to be boring! So I made it interesting. There was no way I was gonna kill the baby! But what should I name little Goldsworthy? Please review!**

**-Rockien **


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Addison

**Chapter 8: Baby Addison**

**(Eli's POV)**

I was holding my newborn baby in my arms. Clare was out cold from childbirth. I was so happy that the baby and Clare were alright.

I rocked my baby back and forth, back and forth. She giggled, I wanted to scream with joy. "Knock, Knock?" Ali said from the door. She was still kind of irrated that she couldn't be here for the birth of her goddaughter. "Oh my god, she so beautiful!"

"She looks like her mother." I said smiling. Ali and I looked over at Clare sleeping happily.

"You love a lot don't you." She didn't say it like a question but I replied anyways.

"Of course I do, that's why I proposed." I said.

"Oh my god! You did?" Ali exclaimed. "What did she say?"

I walked over to Clare's hand and lifted up the finger with the diamond ring. Ali just smiled and nodded to herself. She looked back at me. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," I said. "Here," I said slipping her into Ali's hands.

"What's her name going to be?" She asked.

"We haven't decided which is better." I said. "I think Josephine is cute, Josie for short."

"It's OK I guess," Ali said, her attention mainly on the baby.

"Clare likes the name Rosalie, Rose for short." I said.

"Eww! No, no! That sounds so old person!" Ali griped.

"I agree."

"What about Addison?" She asked.

"Addison?"

"Yeah, Addison Marie Goldsworthy." She said.

_Addison Marie Goldsworthy? _I thought to myself. Its pretty, I like it.

"I love it," Clare said waking up. She sat up reaching her hands out to Ali. She instantly knew what she wanted and put the baby into her arms. "Addison," she whispers. "What do you think, Eli?"

"I like it,"

"Then this shall be little Addison Marie Goldsworthy." she claimed.

Ali smiled.

"Daughter of Eli Goldsworthy and Clare-soon to be-Goldsworthy." I said smiling at Clare and Addison.

Clare looked up at me and smiled. Our lives have given us so much, but we were only just starting out in this world.

**The End?**

**Should this be the end? Or the BEGINNING? Review POLL! **

**Yes! I should continue this story line.**

**NO! I should end it here and let it be.**

**TELL ME! I will be making another if I end this so don't be worried! Thanks for everyone who inspired me to write this! I LOVE YOU! ;) thnx**

**-Rockien**


End file.
